Examining the role of ethnicity in mental distress (depression, somatic symptoms, and suicidal behaviors) is important to overcome disparities in mental distress and to develop culturally competent prevention programs for vulnerable youth in this culturally diverse society. The specific aims of the study are to: 1) examine differences among four ethnic groups of middle school students (African, Anglo, Hispanic, and Asian Americans) in: (a) three indicators of mental distress (b) social stress (general social stress and sociocultural stress) and resources (family relationships, coping, and self-esteem) 2)(a) investigate the relations of ethnicity, resources, and the interaction of ethnicity and resources with mental distress to identify the significant resources for each ethnic group; and 2)(b)investigate the relations of ethnicity, social stress, and the interaction of ethnicity and social stress with mental distress, controlling for resources, to identify the extent to which ethnicity moderates the relation between social stress and mental distress. The sample for this cross-sectional epidemiologic study will consist of a minimum of 320 male and female middle school students. Social stress, depression, and suicidal behaviors will be measured using the Social Attitudinal, Familial, and Environmental Stress Scale for Children (SAFE-C), DSM scale for depression (DSD), and Youth Risk Behavior survey (YRBS) questionnaire, respectively. Resources will be measured using the Family Environment Scale (FES) and age-appropriate adaptations of two existing coping scales and Rosenberg?s Self-Esteem Scale. ANOVA, logistic regression, and the general linear model will be used to analyze the data. Conducting this study is significant and very timely considering the increasing number of minorities and their needs for culturally competentnursing care in the United States.